This invention relates to wall security fixtures and in particular to fixtures for precast walls and brick walls.
Precast walls i.e. walls which employ a series of spaced, upright posts and concrete panels spanning between the posts are extremely popular. One major disadvantage from which they suffer is that it is a simple matter for an intruder to scale the wall and gain entrance to the walled area if the wall is not of great height. Some people have attempted to provide such walls with greater security by arranging barbed wire above the highest panel. While effective to some degree, the result is rather unsightly. The problem outlined above is not limited to precast walls only. The same problem also exists with brick walls.
This invention seeks to provide security fixtures which are aesthetically more acceptable, and a method of manufacturing such fixtures.